Ice Climbers
:This arcticle is about the Characters, for the game they are in see Ice Climber The Ice Climbers (Japanese: アイスクライマー, Aisu Kuraimā, "Ice Climber"), Popo (ポポ, Popo) and Nana (ナナ, Nana), a boy dressed in a blue Inuit parka and a girl dressed in a pink Inuit parka, are the stars of the NES game Ice Climber. These two have always been pioneers and have scaled many icy mountains in their time. In their glory days they pursued a condor who, peculiarly, had possession of cucumbers, eggplants and various other vegetables. They appear in Super Smash Bros. Melee as playable character, and again in the sequel, Super Smash Bros. Brawl. In both games, choosing certain colors will put Nana as the leader and Popo as the follower. Appearances Ice Climber The Ice Climbers first appeared in Ice Climber where the two of them competed in climbing to the top of one of 32 different mountains. On their way they had to break blocks with their hammers to open up paths and ride on clouds on their way to the top. Also making their climb difficult was a number of animals that lived on the mountains. Topis wandered on the icy platforms and Nitpickers flew above them. Also, if the Ice Climbers spent too much time without moving on upwards, dangerous Polar Bears would appear. At the top of the mountains the fastest Ice Climber got a chance to collect valuable vegetables and if he then reached the peak, a rare Condor could be grabbed for even more glory. Other appearances *Super Smash Bros. Melee: The Ice Climbers appears as playable characters. *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land: When Kirby gets the Freeze ability, he dons Popo's parka in the same manner it is worn in Super Smash Bros. Melee *WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$: One of 9-Volt's classic Nintendo micro games is based on Ice Climber. It consists of Popo grabbing the condor's feet. *Kirby Air Ride: Just like in Nightmare in Dream Land, Kirby wears Popo's parka when he has the Freeze ability. *WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$: This cameo is the same as the cameo in the original WarioWare. *WarioWare: Twisted!: One of 9-Volt's classic Nintendo-styled micro games is based on Ice Climber. The player smashes enemies with a hammer. *WarioWare: Touched!: One of 9-Volt's Nintendo micro games is named "8-bit-hero". Players touch the pixel that differs from a 6x7 "pixel checkerboard" in the top image. On third difficulty, the sprite is Popo. *Tetris DS: An Ice Climber backdrop makes an appearance in level 15 of the standard mode. *Picross DS: Ice Climbers appears in Normal Mode level 11-N. *Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Ice Climbers return as playable characters. *Art Style: PiCTOBiTS: Popo appears in normal mode stage 4 and Nana in dark mode stage 4. Trophy Information Super Smash Bros. Melee (Classic) That's Popo in the blue and Nana in the pink. These two stars of the game Ice Climber have scaled many an icy summit in their mountaineering careers. Back in their glory days, they chased eggplants, cucumbers, and other vegetables that inexplicably fell from frosty summits when a condor reigned supreme. They're rarely seen apart. Super Smash Bros. Melee (Adventure) This unique twosome fights together as a team. Your score will not be affected if the CPU-controlled character is KO's, but a lone Ice Climber won't be able to use teamwork moves, which will make for a tough and frantic solo fight. The Ice Shot fires mini-glaciers out of their hammers, while Squall Hammer is at its strongest when Nana and Popo combine their strength. Super Smash Bros. Melee (All-Star) The colors of the Ice Climbers' parkas denotes who's in the lead: Nana's in pink or orange, while Popo's in green or blue. Their hairstyles are also slightly different. Belay allows them to cover great distances, but doesn't give foes the chance to target their landing. Blizzard is best used in close quarters; in the fray, Nana and Popo will sometimes freeze opponents. Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Ice Climbers) The one in blue is Popo, and the one in pink is Nana. They use their incredible jumping powers and hammers to break blocks and climb to the summit. They grab veggies, and if they can catch the condor at the end, they conquer the mountain. Other than breaking blocks, their hammers are good for sending foes flying, climbing down from blocks, and destroying icicles. Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Iceberg) The Ice Climbers' Final Smash. This giant ice mountain appears in the middle of a stage--it's incredibly slippery, so it's hard to control yourself when traversing it. In addition to being slick, this ice is also COLD, so opponents will take damage just from touching it. Attack the ice, and it will take damage and slowly shrink. Is it actually useful? That's a mystery. Gallery Image:Ice_Climber_NES_ScreenShot2.jpg|Popo in Ice Climber Image:Ice_Climber_FC_box.jpg|Official artwork showing Nana wielding her hammer. Image:Icehistory.jpg|An image of Popo and Nana next to screenshots and box-art of Ice Climber Image:Ssbmpicclimber.gif|Popo and Nana as they appear in Super Smash Bros. Melee External Links *Virtual Console Ice Climber at Nintendo.com Category: Retro characters Category: Super Smash Bros. fighters Category: Super Smash Bros. trophies Category: Major Nintendo characters Category: Protagonists Category: Playable characters